Forbidden feelings can change it all
by npc1993
Summary: After Ron n Ginny break up with their ex-s, they go out with Hermione and Harry. But after some time feelings start to change... How will this affect the four friends' relationship?
1. How it began Part 1 Hermione's POV

**Rating: M-Rated**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…. All credits go to J.K. Rowling, the writer of Harry Potter… This is just a fun fiction story…**

**Summary: While Ron goes out with Lavender, Hermione is absolutely in love with him… The same feels Harry about Ginny while she is with Dean. By the time those couples break up, Hermione makes out with Ron and so does Harry with Ginny. But after that their feelings start to change unexpectedly…..**

**AN: Now the story is in the romance category. In later chapters it will be both in romance and in adventure.**

Hermione's POV:

Every time I saw Ron kissing or hugging Lavender, I felt so awful and thought that I hated both of them. But my real feeling about him was love – I was in desperate love with him. Whenever I saw him I wanted to go, grab him and give him the most passionate kiss everyone has given to another person. But when our eyes met I didn't want to show him my real feelings. The only thing Ron knew I felt about him was indifference.

When Christmas came at my sixth year at Hogwarts, I had maybe received my best gift – or at least until that year. Harry told me that Ron broke up with Lavender! And then I took my decision: It was the right time to show Ron what were my true feelings for him.

"How's Ron?" I asked Harry pretending to be indifferent.

"Well, he says that he is ok, but I am not so sure. Hmm, why don't you go to keep him some company to make him feel better?"Harry suggested.

My heart was ready to blow up. _Is it my chance? Or if I do something I will make Ron feel uncomfortable? _Thoughts like those run through my mind. And without even realizing it I accepted Harry's idea.

"Why not? I'll go!" I replied to Harry with enthusiasm.

When Ron saw me coming close to him, he hugged me very tight. I was about to pass out! Without thinking a lot, I started to touch his hair softly. His response shocked me: His lips were approaching me slowly. Suddenly I felt them on my neck. I felt so amazing. Then I took my risky decision. I grabbed his head and put my lips on his. We started kissing without even taking a breath for a long time.

"Oh, Ron I have been totally in love with for a long time. You can't imagine what I felt when I saw you with Lavender" I told him while starting to turn red.

"How could I be so stupid not to see it? And I spent so much time with this Lavender pretending to love her…" he replied nervously.

"Don't blame yourself for it Ron. I had never given you a sign of what I felt." After I finished this phrase Ron burst into tears and held my hand tightly.

At the same time, Harry found the chance to approach Ginny, as she had just broken up with Dean. Both Harry and I felt so happy to be with those we loved so much! But now that I was with Ron, I started to feel something weird. As time passed I was starting to get cold with Ron. The love I felt for him started to turn into indifference. I was terrified of my feelings. _What's happening to me? Why do I feel like this? I was living for the day that I would be with Ron and now what? _I started to think what was going on but I couldn't understand.

After some weeks I was starting to understand something. But it couldn't be real. No way. Harry was both Ron's and my best friend for years. It couldn't be possible that I had fallen for him – not even in my dreams. But the more I thought about it, the more sure I was that it started to happen. I had to hide it! I could not let anyone into this secret feeling. But the truth now was only one: My feelings for Harry were more than friendship and trust. It was love and passion – forbidden passion……..

**TBC…….**

**PLZ R&R!!!**


	2. How it began Part 2 Ron's POV

**Rating: M-Rated**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…. All credits go to J.K. Rowling, the writer of Harry Potter… This is just a fun fiction story…**

**Summary: While Ron goes out with Lavender, Hermione is absolutely in love with him… The same feels Harry about Ginny while she is with Dean. By the time those couples break up, Hermione makes out with Ron and so does Harry with Ginny. But after that their feelings start to change unexpectedly…..**

**AN: Now the story is in the romance category. In later chapters it will be both in romance and in adventure.**

Ron's POV:

It has been three months now that I'm going out with Lavender. But actually she wasn't my first love. Since my first day in Hogwarts I was in love with Hermione. I was sure that she considered me only as a friend. The years passed and I was feeling very horrible that I could not show her my feelings. All this time my self-confidence had been very low. But everything changed as I started to be with Lavender.

I could't tell that I love her, but I knew I had to forget Hermione. So I decided to make this new start. The first month was very difficult. I saw Lavender but Hermione run through my thoughts. As the time passed, I felt comfortable with Lavender. I knew that she loved me so it was enough me. I can still remember the first kiss she gave to me. I felt all of her inside me. It was like she didn't want us to be separated.

After we told our friends that we were in relationship I was surprised by Hermione's reaction. She pretended to be indifferent, but I could see that she was annoyed for some reason. I started thinking if there was a possibility that Hermione was in love with me. _This can't be real. She may just not like Lavender. _That was my first thought. But as time passed, this thought started to fade out. Hermione's behavior made me sure that she loved me.

Then I took a strange decision. I decided to make Hermione jealous of me. And my trick was totally successful. Hermione revealed her feelings without even understanding it. But one day I was angry because of my behavior. I decided that this madness had to end.

So I told Lavender to break up. And I arranged with Harry to tell Hermione to come to help me overcome this problem. This was like a trap-meeting. At first I hugged her. Then I decided to kiss her neck softly. She responded by touching my hair. I felt extremely good. Then my lips gave her maybe the most strong kiss I had ever given before.

I owe Harry a favor for helping me with this. Despite this, I was annoyed when I learned he was dating with Ginny. She was my sis! But I had to accept it. I never showed him my disapproval, but I believe they both knew it and that's why they didn't even kissed each other when I was with them.

Since then we had been going out in pairs and I could say we had an extremely good time all together. And I was totally happy that I knew one thing for sure: Hermione was absolutely in love with me and she would never even look at another man……

**TBC…….**

**PLZ R&R……**


	3. How it began Part 3 Harry's Ginny's POV

**Rating: M-Rated**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…. All credits go to J.K. Rowling, the writer of Harry Potter… This is just a fun fiction story…**

**Summary: While Ron goes out with Lavender, Hermione is absolutely in love with him… The same feels Harry about Ginny while she is with Dean. By the time those couples break up, Hermione makes out with Ron and so does Harry with Ginny. But after that their feelings start to change unexpectedly…..**

**AN: Now the story is in the romance category. In later chapters it will be both in romance and in adventure.**

a) Harry's POV:

I knew that from the first time we met, Ginny was in love with me. But in the beggining I didn't feel anything about her. Actually I was very immature to understand what her feelings were. There were many times that I teased her and she was hurt by my behavior, but i was so stupid that i could not realise it. Many of the other Griffindor girls told me, that she screamed while sleeping and producing the same words: "I LOVE YOU! HARRY!" But this was also something that i could not realise how important for her was.

The years passed and after Cedric's death, I started to go out with Cho Chang. I was so happy that I had a relationship, but I didn't undestand how much pain I gave to Ginny by dating Cho. I was blinded by the "love" that had emerged between me and Cho. Me and Cho had a great time together - I can't even now deny it - but I felt so betrayed, when she revealed the secret of Dumbledore's Army to Umbridge.

And this was the time when I understood how strong Ginny's feelings for me were. By the time I decided to express Ginny what I had started to feel about her, Hermione told me that she had been dating with Dean. Then I realised how Ginny felt when i was with Cho. I had a hope that this would be soon over. And fortunately I was right. Ginny broke up with Dean and then she was mine - absolutely mine.

I was also happy that I had helped Hermione to be together with Ron. And despite Ron's objections to my relationship with Ginny, we had a great time all together. But suddenly I was starting to feel that Hermione's behavior towards me had started to change. But I did not know the reason. So I decided to discover the reason for Hermione's uncommon behavior...

b) Ginny's POV:

From the first time I saw Harry I was sure that I loved him. But Harry's indifference had made me mad. I was desperate. I had to do something to attract him. My first move was absolutely wrong. I used Tom Riddle's Diary to restore my feelings. But because of this diary both Harry and me were about to lose our lives. After he saved me, his behavior had not changed at all.

So I decided to do something stronger to make him jealous of me. That's why I told Dean to pretend that we were together. Of course my trick was successive. It was obvious that Harry wanted to be with me now. And then he decided to express his feelings for me. From then we have been together.

Although we have a great time together, it has been some time that I see that Harry is very concerned about something. I have asked him many times to tell me what was going on, but he didn't. So I decided to find out alone what had made Harry so concerned....

**TBC…….**

**PLZ R&R……**


End file.
